


Good News

by shades_of_glay



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, kadam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_of_glay/pseuds/shades_of_glay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets a phone call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 4.21 [spoilers]

Adam sat in the coffee shop mindlessly swirling the remaining liquid in his cup. He’d finished his latest Midterm an hour ago – only one more to go now – and was anxiously waiting for his phone to ring.   
Kurt had promised to call as soon as he knew what the results were. Adam couldn’t imagine how stressed Kurt must be right now; waiting was always the hardest part. But Adam was sure that the news would be good. From everything he knew about Burt’s condition – especially how aggressively it was treated- he felt Burt would be alright. But more importantly, Adam knew Burt was a fighter. He was Kurt’s father after all. Hummel’s did not give up easily.  
It felt strange being in this little café without Kurt; it was where Kurt took him the first time they went for coffee (before they were official). They ended up frequenting The Java Jolt more often than they had expected. The coffee and tea were not the best, but the quiet, cozy ambience more than made up for it. It had become a ritual of sorts- almost every day (usually in the morning; sometimes at night) they ended up lounging in the oversized chairs swapping stories or (preferably) cuddled together in one of the love seats. It was a place they could call theirs and could be themselves, tucked in a corner of the café where nothing but the two of them existed.  
Adam downed the last of the now cold tea grimacing. How they could manage to muck up a simple order of tea he’d never understand. As he stood to dispose of his cup, his phone rang. Adam dived for it, his hands fumbling to unlock the screen.   
“Kurt?” Adam inquired  
Kurt’s voice was quiet; Adam had to strain to hear it. “Hey…”  
Adam waited for Kurt to continue but was met with nothing but silence. After several tense seconds Adam prompted, “Kurt…”

Kurt inhaled sharply. “Sorry. I’m just…He’s clear.”  
“What?”  
“It’s gone. The cancer is in remission.”  
“Oh my God!” Adam jumped out of his chair in excitement, yelling, “That’s so brilliant!   
When all eyes in the coffee shop turned his way, Adam smiled sheepishly before grabbing his bag and quickly running outside.   
“Kurt! That is fantastic”  
Adam smiled as he heard Kurt’s laugh filtering through the phone line. What he wouldn’t give to see that gorgeous smile right now.   
“Adam, he’s fine,” Kurt repeated. The unadulterated joy and relief was evident in Kurt’s voice. Adam couldn’t stop smiling.   
“I’m so happy for you. All of you.”   
There was only a beat of silence before Kurt spoke again. “I wish you were here.”  
“Me too,” Adam returned quickly. “I could still…”  
“Don’t be silly,” Kurt interrupted. “We’ve already had this conversation. You can’t miss your last set of Midterms.”  
“I would though.”  
“I know. And I can’t tell you how much I appreciate all your support.” Kurt paused before continuing. “I know you would be here in an instant if I asked. And that means so much Adam. So much.”  
Adam was struck speechless. The sincerity of Kurt’s words was overwhelming. His feelings for Kurt were intense, but Adam didn’t know of any other way to feel. It was a necessary risk, putting his heart in Kurt Hummel’s hand. In the short amount of time they have known each other, Adam knew he would do absolutely anything for Kurt. He would figure out a way to fly if Kurt asked him.  
Adam shook his head and laughed self-consciously. “Can I say I really wish I could kiss you right now? That is something I most definitely want to do.”  
Kurt’s resulting laugh was bright and so wonderfully stress free. It was the best sound Adam had ever heard.   
“Mmm…” Kurt offered, “I think that can be arranged.”  
“Yeah?” Adam didn’t even try to supress his grin at their blatant flirting.  
“Definitely.” He could hear the amusement in Kurt’s voice. “But I’m afraid we’ll have to wait to tomorrow. My flight will be in after lunch. I can’t wait to see you.”  
Adam’s heart flipped at the admission. “Did you want me to pick you up? My exam is in the morning so the rest of the day is free.”  
“That would be great but I’m actually covered. Rachel said she’d meet me; we have lots to catch up on.”  
“Of course, you won’t have talked for what, a whole day?” Adam teased.  
“Give or take…” Kurt trailed off, clearly amused. “Oh, hang on a second.”  
Adam heard muffled talking in the background and Kurt’s voice saying he was on his way.  
“I have to go. Apparently I’m holding up the dinner!”  
Adam laughed. “No problem sweetheart. Go enjoy dinner with your family”  
“Can I call you tonight?”  
“I’ll look forward to it. Give my love to your family.”  
“I will.” Kurt paused briefly before adding, “Talk to you soon.”  
“Definitely.”  
“Bye.”  
Adam ended the call with a smile on his face. Tomorrow couldn’t get here fast enough.


End file.
